Come Over
by realjena
Summary: An all human story. Can Damon resist the siren's song of Stefan's ex-fiancé ? A one-shot - for now...


_**This is an all human story, and here they are all in their late 20's (I'm not going to define exact ages unless this becomes a longer story, which is up to you guys). Song lyrics at the end for the tune that inspired this: "Come Over" by Kenny Chesney.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own these guys. They belong to L.J. Smith and the CW network. **_

_**Thanks to my brilliant beta, tukct81. If you're not reading her work, you should be. It's fantastic!**_

_**I plan on getting back to "Wrecked" in the next week or so; I just needed a little break from the intensity that is that story. So, here we are.**_

_**Enjoy…**_

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

I'd probably turned the TV on and off a hundred times as I struggled between what I knew was right, and what I _wanted_. She was going to kill me, that's all there was to it. That tiny, infuriatingly gorgeous brunette would be the end of me.

Click, click, click… the silence was maddening.

For the last eight weeks my nights consisted of lying to myself. I'd lie in bed every night, playing with the remote, staring at the ceiling as I watched the blades of the fan spin, telling myself I wasn't in love with her.

The one person on this earth that was unequivocally off limits was the one person I needed more than the breaths I was currently huffing in my fruitless effort at denial.

I couldn't go to her.

The problem was, I wasn't sure I could resist. At least I could admit I _shouldn't _go, that had to count for something, didn't it?

_Fuck, I didn't think so._

It was so wrong on so many levels, this overwhelming need I felt for Elena. She was my brother's first love, his first everything. So sleeping with Stefan's ex was practically criminal, and falling for her was nothing short of blasphemy.

And yet, here I was again, turning myself inside out with guilt as I tried to resist the pull I felt towards Elena. Like clockwork, my phone rings at eleven o'clock, just like it had every night for the past two months.

"Damon," her throaty voice warming my insides like a sip of my favorite bourbon. The reaction was intense, scary, and always made me feel just the teensiest bit naughty.

Yay, she'd managed to turn me into a giggling little school girl. What. Luck.

"Hey," I responded lamely, terrified at my ridiculous lack of self-control. Just the sound of her velvety voice saying my name had me ready to go bounding into her arms, begging her to do whatever she wished with me.

_Shameless, embarrassing lack of willpower!_

"Come over," she demanded.

Had I not known her so well, I would have missed the pleading undertone hidden in how she spoke the words. I'd have missed the love, anguish, and fear of rejection that made her voice dip and arch infinitesimally. Elena wasn't one to beg, but the way her voice shook ever so slightly at the end betrayed her overpowering need for me.

_I was, simply put, royally screwed. _

Screwed or not, it didn't mean I wouldn't try my damndest to fight my craving for her. "Elena, we've been over this. We can't keep doing to each other, or to Stefan. It's just not fucking right."

Oh, but _good God_ did I want to though. Every inch of my body was practically vibrating with my hunger for her and the pleasure she brought both my body and mind. I was fighting to be a good person and loyal brother, but I was rapidly losing not only the battle – but the war as well.

He'd begged me when he'd been forced to leave her. Begged me.

Like full-on, girly-tears, begged me to never date her.

It was unnerving to say the least.

He'd never been blind to mine and Elena's mutual attraction, but had always been secure enough in their relationship to trust us not to act on it. Once he'd broken her heart, however, he pleaded with me not to take the one girl he'd never get over.

And as much as I wanted to scream, "Nanny nanny boo-boo, you lost her. Finders keepers," even I couldn't be that much of a dick. I'd be broken if I lost her too.

So I had to stay strong, for him. No matter what it did to me.

"Look, come over. Now. We can try to sort out this… this, _whatever_ it is we've been doing with each other. Okay? Please?" her melodious voice derailing my depression train.

"The 'whatever' we've been doing, Elena, is called fucking. And it's something we excel at, I might add."

_Take that, my beautiful little gut-twisting temptress!_

"I know what it's called, Damon. What I'm saying is that we both know it's gone beyond the physical. It's not just sex anymore."

"It was _never_ 'just sex', Elena, and you damn well know it."

Now I was pissed. How dare her suggest that all of this was purely physical. I'd been over the moon for her since I was a kid, for Christ's sake!

"What'd you think? We'd have sex and the feelings we've had for each other all this time would just disappear? _That you'd fuck me out of your system?_" I scoffed. "Sorry, sweetheart, it doesn't work that way."

"I know," she whispered, the quiver of her voice betraying her. I could hear the tears she was trying so hard to keep at bay. "Come. Over."

"Elena," I begged. Though for what exactly, I wasn't sure.

"Damon," my name sounded like a prayer from her lips.

"I can't. You know I can't! People will never accept this. _He'll_ never accept this!" Who was I kidding?!

_Accept his brother and the love of his life as a couple?_ _Ha!_

Stefan would set us both ablaze if he knew we were fucking, let alone dating! Screwed. I was well and truly screwed, and not in the way that makes my toes curl. Or the way that made her face scrunch up slightly before that perfect "O" forms on her lips, her groan that morphs into a scream just as her pussy grips…

_Hello, hard-on. _

_Bad, bad train of thought, Damon. Now you have to fight your dick as well as your conscience. _

_Way to go, Einstein. _

"_He's_ got nothing to say about this, Damon! He's married, with kids! How can your baby bro bitch about us being together when he's got a life of his own? Christ, Damon! It's been years since he decided to knock up someone that wasn't me! While we were _engaged_, for shit's sake! _He's_ got precisely dick to say about what I do now. Please, baby. I _need_ you."

I listened, knowing tears were likely streaming down her face, as she took a deep breath and exhaled sharply. The sudden crashing and resulting swearing told me Elena had kicked something, and I hoped she hadn't hurt herself. My heart broke just a little more, knowing our situation was causing her actual, physical pain. I was normally the hothead who punched and/or kicked things, not her.

"I've wanted you since I was fifteen years old, Elena. Fifteen! But Saint Stefan got you first. After all this time you've been the one letting him dictate what happens between us. When you two have been over for years?! And suddenly, out of nowhere, he has 'dick' to say about it? What happened to change your mind, princess?"

I could only imagine what people would say if they found out about us. I'd never been a fan favorite among her friends, not that I'd ever really tried my damndest to earn high ranks with them. But she'd been so worried about my brother finding out, even more so than I had.

What had changed?

I took a deep breath before exhaling slowly, "And fuck your friends! Who cares what they have to say?! You know they're just going to say we're bad for each other, that we shouldn't do this because of your history with my brother. But fuck, Elena, we're not good for anyone else! And you damn well know that, too!" I was nearly growling at her by the time I finished.

"I know we're not," she acquiesced. "God, Damon. What are we going to do?"

"Umm…" a hundred things raced through my mind, rendering me speechless. So many things to do to this gorgeous woman, and yet so little ability to do any of them without losing my brother…

"Come over. That's where we'll start."

_Yeah, gonna need a minute here, sweetie. Wrestling with the moral coil and all._

"Damon, don't make me beg. Just… Leave me with _some_ dignity, please?" her voice thick with emotion, the weight of it killing me. The sob I heard her swallow sounded bitter and biting, and it felt like alum* on _my_ tongue to hear her in pain.

"Look, I know I told you last night I wouldn't call anymore. I know I told you I'd stop caring. But _God_, I'm climbing the fucking walls here without you, baby. The bed is so cold when you're not in it, and I don't think I can take it getting any colder," the breath she took was profound and full of intent. "Just… just come over, Damon."

"Elena, please. You know I miss you,"

She cut me off, her voice strained and rising. "Damon, if you come over, we won't _have_ to miss each other! Look, we don't have to fix this all in one night. We don't have to fix each other, or anything else, if you don't want. We don't have to _say forever_. Hell, you don't have to _stay forever_! Just come over _NOW_, stay with me _tonight_, Damon. I need you. So fucking much, baby."

I was lost.

"I'll be there in twenty." She didn't say a word before hanging up.

Knowing her, she was probably terrified she'd scare me out of coming. Truth was (and I'll probably be forced to forfeit my man card over this admission), but she might have.

We'd been seeing each other for roughly six months now in secret. I'd gone between wanting to keep it under wraps and wanting to shout it from the mountain tops, Stefan's reaction be damned. She absolutely understood why I cared so much what about what my little brother would think all these years later, but was still as torn as I was over going public. In the end neither of us wanted to deal with the fallout, though the secrecy of it all was the source of many, many arguments between us.

In fact, it was the _only_ source of arguments; we never fought unless it was about remaining clandestine.

I broke it off, the first time, eight weeks ago. She'd been at my house late that Tuesday night when dear bro-o'-mine showed up and let himself in unannounced. Thankfully we'd been decent when Stefan had gotten there, but the fact remained that he'd had no idea she was back in the area, let alone hanging around me.

To say he was livid was a laughable inaccuracy.

I'd never seen Stefan so angry. He all but strangled me right there in the kitchen before I was able to convince him that there was nothing more than a casual dinner happening between us on her first night back into town. The fact that she actually lived two towns over and had been back for almost eight months was irrelevant, of course; as was the fact that I'd just fucked her six ways from Sunday. Elena and I finally got him to go back home to his wife and kids, never finding out why he stopped by in the first place, but we were both wrecks over it.

I told Elena that night we had to end it.

Just like I'd told her a million times since then.

But, eight weeks later, and I was still seeing her every night. I was so completely, utterly, and tragically fucked in this situation! This had the potential to ruin mine and my brother's relationship permanently, as well as obliterate my heart.

And still, even acknowledging all this, I couldn't wait to see her tonight. Butterflies stampeded in my stomach, fast and deadly like a herd of elephants on the Savannah. Just like every other time I was about to see her.

_Annnnd good, I've turned KNOTB loving tween again._

_Lovely._

I arrived at her place to find the lights on in the backyard and the side gate open, telling me which way to head. As I rounded the house I was blown away by what I saw. My heart stuttered and threatened to stop completely as I stood, open mouthed, gaping at the sights around me.

There was Elena, naked. Naked and wet. In the pool.

Floating.

Naked, and _wet_, on top of the water.

Wet. Naked. Elena.

Uhhh…

"Close the gate, Damon."

It took me a moment to comprehend what she was saying; my mind was still stuck on the beauty in the pool. I turned and shut the gate, latching it behind me, before resuming my visual inspection.

I let my eyes roam over Elena once more, slowly, before forcing my gaze away from her perfect form. Dozens of tiny candles lit the pool deck, casting shimmering lights over the water and twinkling against the dark sky like fireflies on a hot country night. Tiny dragonfly lights adorning nearly every tree in the backyard, winking their invitations to me and making my pulse race with the care she'd put in to our time together. A brand new bistro set on the patio right next to the pool, complete with a bucket, a bottle happily chilling, and two delicately tall glasses.

My beautiful Lena staring at me, her eyes filled with love.

The effect was earth shattering for me.

Seeing her so unguarded, staring at me like I was the world's most precious gift that could be stolen from her at any moment, did me in.

Wholly, from tip to toe, did me in.

_Permanently._

I was _hers_. Consequences be damned.

Not a word was spoken as I shed my clothes with superhuman speed, my eyes never leaving hers. I launched myself in her direction at a dead run. It was entirely possible that a sob-type squee escaped me as I lunged at her, but there would be no need for clarification on _that_ particular detail.

I dove into the water, my body instinctively knowing where to find hers as I surfaced. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, desperate for the peace her nearness brings to my soul. Tears burned my face as we both wept for the pain we'd caused one another in denying this for so long.

"Lena," I breathed against her delicate skin.

Had I been able to crawl inside her, it still wouldn't have been close enough. I clutched at her, allowing her to climb me like a tree. I was frantic in my need for everything _Elena_.

"I love you," she sobbed as her legs wrapped around my waist.

My answering groan was so low I almost hoped she'd miss it, because it screamed of pain and need and heartbreak and joy. She'd never said those words before.

Neither of us had.

"Say it again."

Pulling back and locking me in her gaze she whispered, "I love you, Damon," her eyes never leaving mine.

"Again."

"I love you. I love you more than I ever dreamed was possible, baby."

I was ruined, completely. I was hers now.

I laid a hand to the side of her face, with reverence and finality I declared, "I. Love. You."

I slowly brought my lips to hers wanting to savor this moment forever. I'd waited so long to hear those words from her, never realizing how much I needed to say them myself. I felt freer, lighter somehow, now that I'd purged this anvil from my chest.

The kiss began as no other kiss between us ever had. So tender, so hesitant, so _new_. We'd kissed a million times over the past months, but none had ever compared to this. Each stroke of her soft, warm tongue felt like fireworks against mine. I was hyper aware of every millimeter where her body touched me.

I was drowning in her.

And I was never happier.

After what could have been minutes, or days, our kiss became urgent. I needed more of her, and I needed it _now_. I pulled us to the side of the pool and hoisted us out, then carried her to the soft grass with her still attached to my waist like a spider monkey. Lying her down, looking at her there waiting for me, I was overwhelmed.

Whether it was the emotions, the timing, or a combination of it all – I was overcome with the severity our situation. I untangled her legs from my waist, one falling gently to the side, the other I bent back toward her stomach. I sought a moment of respite from the onslaught of emotions, resting my forehead on her leg, just below her knee. I traced invisible patterns across the inside of her thigh with one hand as I braced myself against her, knowing she was my salvation.

I probably looked like I was praying. Worshiping at the altar of Elena.

"I don't even know how to explain how much I feel for you, Lena. There are no words," my voice full of an emotion flowing that threatened to shatter me from the inside out.

I'd never known it was possible to love this much.

"You've been the subject of every fantasy I've had since I was a kid. From the first moment I saw you, you were it for me. 'I love you' just doesn't seem to cover it (though it's so much more than true)."

I paused briefly when her hand covered mine on her leg, stilling my tracing. Slowly she raised her eyes to mine. "I can't hide this thing I feel for you anymore. I won't," I warned her. It was all or nothing time.

"I don't want you to, Damon. I can't take this, this _stress_ that being apart is causing me anymore. You win. I'm yours."

"_We_ win, Lena," I said with a cautious smile.

"We…" she pretended to sample the word, as if it was a foreign flavor on her tongue. "I like it. It has a certain – flair."

"Indeed it does."

We made love for the rest of the night and into the wee hours of the morning.

On the grass, in the water, on the deck – her bent over the new bistro table...

All the while we whispered of love and our future together. Right or wrong, I'd never let anything separate us now, no matter how much this relationship would hurt my brother.

We'd finally _somewhat_ sated our appetites for one another and had settled into one of the lounge chairs on the pool deck. I held her tightly against my chest, her head resting over my heart, both of us naked as the day we were born.

_Thank god she's already seen the goods, or the chill in the night air would be giving her the wrong idea._

_Can't have my girl thinking I'm lacking. Lies are bad, you know._

"We have to tell him soon," she said quietly as she began doodling patterns over my collar bone.

"No matter when we tell him, Lena, he'll never accept this. You do know that, right?"

"I do," she sighed. "But maybe he'll shit a slightly smaller kitten if we tell him _before_ the rest of the world finds out what we've been doing for months."

"Ha, maybe…" I began.

And then the voice that we were both all too familiar with interrupted me, instantly turning us both to granite.

"Ummm… I think 'shitting kittens' in a _slight_ understatement. What. The. Fuck. Is THIS?!"

_Yeah… fuck the kittens. I'm thinking baby bro is about to shit some man-eating tigers…_

_Oopsie._

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

**"Come Over" by Kenny Chesney**

I turn the TV off, to turn it on again  
Staring at the blades of the fan as it spins around  
Counting every crack, the clock is wide awake  
Talking to myself, anything to make a sound

I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care  
But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere  
I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder  
Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over

You can say we're done the way you always do  
It's easier to lie to me than to yourself  
Forget about your friends, you know they're gonna say  
We're bad for each other, but we ain't good for anyone else

I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care  
But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere  
I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder  
Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over

We don't have to miss each other, come over  
We don't have to fix each other, come over  
We don't have to say forever, come over  
You don't have to stay forever, come over

I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care  
But baby climbing the walls gets me nowhere  
I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder  
Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over

Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over.  
Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over.

_**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**_

_***Alum is a pickling spice that my Italian grandparents convinced me was good to put on canker sores as a kid. I assure you that there are few sensations known to man as unhinging as a pickling agent placed on an open sore. Fun, fun times, lol!**_

_**If there's enough interest in this story, I'll continue it. This could be a great ride, if anyone's interested. **_

_**Lemme know :D**_

_**Oh, and I'm thinking of continuing my first TVD story, "Anymore". This season has been wholly depressing and fairly lacking in my opinion & I'm thinking of playing my way with it. If anyone's interested, lemme know that too!**_

_**Thanks for reading! Love and hugs to all!**_


End file.
